Visions and Golden Daggers
by Rho Omicron
Summary: Alex is having visions again and a new person comes to visit...
1. The Nightmare

Summery: Ten year-old Alex is having nightmares. Oh no! What else is new? You get to find out in later chapters. :)

  


Discalimer: I don't own the Mummy characters...

  


  


The Nightmare

  


The shadow slowly advanced on him. The figure moved with the grace of an experienced fighter. In the shadowy hand was a long golden dagger. He couldn't move. It raise the hand with the dagger and started to bring it down. Inches from him, Alex O'Connell sat up from bed with a frightaning cry.

"Alex? Alex, are you okay? What's wrong?" His father, Rick O'Connell, ran into his son's bedroom with his wife at his heels. Evelyn ran into the boy's room and comfortedly hugged him.

"Now, dear, what's wrong? What scared you so?" His mother crooned. Alex gently laid his head on his mother chest for reassurance. His father came over and teasingly mussed his hair.

"It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare." Then he buried his haed in Evy's nightgown.

"We know better than to just ignore a dream, don't we, sport?" his father pointed out. "What was it about. No mummies, right...?"

Alex slowly lifted his head from his mother's chest. "I don't know. I was in a sorta dimly lit room. I looked around and I see this shadowy person coming toward me with a long golden dagger in its hand. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Then he stops right in front of me and tries to kill me."

"What do you mean 'tries?'" asked Rick, looking at his only child strangely.

"I mean it gets right in front of me starts to bring the dagger down then I wake up," Alex explains.

"Do you know were the room was?" Evy quired.

Her little boy slowly shook his head. "No, all I know is that li looked very old and It was sorta' hot... I think."

"The dagger may be a clue." Evy said, then looking at Alex, asked. "Alex, do you remember any strange markings on it?" 

He started to open his mouth to answer, but he was interupted by a loud pounding from downstairs.

"Rick..."

"I'll get it." He went down the stairs. Silence. Then, "Evy!" Rick yelled up the stairs. "You'd better come down here quick!"

Both Evy and Alex rushed down the stairs, and skidded to a halt as they saw their visitor on the couch, waiting patiently for them. It was a man in black robes...

  


  


  


Ha!! Cliffhangers. Gotta love 'em. I'm sorry that the chapter is short, most of them are going to be like that. So no flames. I have already **_written_** the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth chaper, but I still have to type them. They'll be up soon!! Hopefully. I just need reviews to encourage me. So, READ & REVIEW!!!!!! *_*; Please... Pretty please... Even with a cherry on top...


	2. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mummy characters. I only own the person at the end of the chapter.

  


  


The Visitor

  


The visitor rose from the chair that he was sitting in and bowed slightly toward them.

"Ardeth Bay! What are you doing here?" Evy cried, hugging the tall Medjai. Ardeth returned the hug and ruffed Alex's hair. "What is it? Is anything wrong?"

"No... not much, anyway," Ardeth replied.

"You mean no big bugs or three thousand year old evil high priest trying to take over the world?" Rick asked.

"No, this is more of a personal problem."

"What ever it is, we'll try to help you in anyway we can," Evy assured him.

"Thank you." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I need you to keep someone safe for me."

"Why us?" Alex questioned, speaking up for the first time.

"Because I believe that we have a traitor in the Medjai camp, and I trust you more than anyone I know."

"Sure, why not? We're always willing to help a friend in need," Evy replied.

"Well, let me go get him." He went to the door and opened it. He stuck his head out and began to talk to someone quickly in Arabic. A soft voice kept on answering him. It seemed that the voice was arguing about going or staying. The voice wanted to go with Ardeth. Ardeth evidently convinced him to stay because he came back with a person trailing him. The Medjai pushed him in front of him. It was a boy of about ten with coal black hair and startling cool amber eyes.

"Evy, Rick, Alex, this is my son, Jason."

  


This one's short too. I can't help it, I like to finish with cliffhangers, even if they are small. I need more than just 3 review to keep me goin'. I need MORE reviews. So please, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up soon. I'm kinda havin' writers block. Plus Nightshadow67 is hogging the computer. :P @_@


End file.
